The Second Bazingitty Site
www.bazingittycampaign.weebly.com is the second Bazingitty site, and the most commonly used one. Created by both Stephen Scott and Arman Antonyan, it's the most recent Bazingitty site. The base of it was created by Arman Antonyan, which was edited by Stephen Scott, then re-edited by Arman, then re-re-edited by Stephen, and is still being edited. It has a home page, a defintion of Bazingitty (What the Hell DOES it mean?), a forum that originally started out as a members page, but it was impossible to make one, an About page, a Contact Us page, and finally, an Update page, which tells what's new on the site and with Bazingitty in general. The site is basically the staging ground of the Bazingitty movement. Home page: It has the message "Some of you have heard the word tossed around a lot and wonder, "What the hell does this mean?" Well, we here at the BAO would love to answer your question and more. We hope for a day when a discrimination-free dictionary exists, where no word is excluded or counted out, including Bazingitty." on it, and a graph that says "Biches to Bazingitty Use" and above that in bold letters, "Interesting fact, eh?" What the hell DOES it mean: This page gives the definition of Bazingitty: BAZINGITTY: (buh-zing-uh-tE) Interjection: 1. "Gotcha!" or "I've fooled you!" (Person 1: "I've always wanted to shoot my mom." Person 2: gapes Person 1: "Bazingitty!") 2.That's dirty (Ex. Person 1:"Let's do this." Person 2: "Bazingitty!") 3. Something said randomly. (Ex. Person 1: "Spider-man" Person 2: "Bazingitty!") 4. "That was funny!" (Ex. Person 1: "Alvin and the Chimpmunks is the most annoying movie ever. Even more annoying than when they make an Annoying Orange movie. And that will be annoying." Person 2: "Bazingitty!") Word roots: The Big Bang Theory word:"Bazinga" and the Family Guy word:"Giggitty." Word made by: Stephen Raymond Scott Forum: This page was originally supposed to be a Members page, but it wasn't possible to make, so it was converted to a Forum to kind of have a Members page. It has a Forum on it, and "A friend of ours, Alexis Ernst, asked, "Why don't you add a members page to the site?" That sounded like a pretty good idea, so Ta-Da, here it is, the Bazingitty Campaign Memebers Page! But, we couldn't do that exactly, so we also added a forum. Bazingitty!" under it. About: This page has what the Bazingitty site is for: "We here at the Bazingitty Campaign website hope for a day where Bazingitty can be used along other words without discrimination. Without exclusion from dictionaries. Bazingitty should be allowed to go to the same dictionary as any other word. This is segregation. This is war. People aren't willing to change. To accept that Bazingitty's a word too. It's not a joke. We take this very seriously, and so should you. This is a staging ground for our Bazingitty movement. Our voices will be heard. Join us in reaching our goals by going to http://discriminationfreedictionary.weebly.com/index.html .and contributing!" Contact Us: This page is for contacting the 2 creators of this site, Stephen Scott (creator of the word Bazingitty, incidentally) and Arman Antonyan. It says above the contact form: "Have a question for us? Want to tell us how amazing we are?", and then the contact form. Updates: This page is for updates on the Bazingitty site and Bazingitty in general. Above the updates, the words: "Every new thing that goes on with Bazingitty will be here, so you all will know. However, only AFTER it is done; we don't leak."